Drabble:The Sound of Eternal Agony
by LyannaBlair
Summary: Drabbles based around Delena in season four. Mostly possible scenarios of what could happen on the show, fairly angsty considering what's been going on in the show.
1. The Sound of Eternal Agony

_In one moment Elena's entire world collapsed along with Damon. The switch she had worked so hard to keep off had short circuited and all she knew was agony. She sunk to the floor and gathered Damon's lifeless body into her arms. A shrill high pitched wail resounded through her ears. It was the sound of eternal suffering and it was her heart that was making it. _

_She wasn't supposed to care. She wasn't supposed to care. Grief was crashing down upon her wave after wave and she ached for release. Trapped in the deluge of emotions Elena did not see the stares or the hands that reached for her. She didn't understand what had happened, to Damon or to her switch, all she knew was they were both gone and she was grasping in the dark for their presence._


	2. The Sketchbook

Ever since Caroline had bungled Stefan and Damon's torture session Elena had known something was different. Her humanity was like a poison in her veins, slowly winding its way through her and she was helpless to stop it. She had partied and fed, indulging in her vampire nature to her heart's content, but there was a nagging voice in the back on her mind. Damon's word in New York echoed through her mind, how humanity always crept back in and all the guilt came with it. Elena didn't want it, but the world had never cared what Elena wanted.

Damon had been worming his way into her very being, he'd always had a knack for it. She'd caught herself looking too long, thinking too much about him. That was how she found herself in his room now. She had come to the boarding house to perhaps taunt Stefan, get some payback for his little trick with the sunlight. She want to break his neck or stick a piece of rebar through his gullet, both sounded good. Unfortunately no one was home when she arrived, so she'd helped herself to a drink while she waited. Sipping at her glass of bourbon Elena began to wander and that was how she ended up in Damon's bedroom once more.

It was the wrong place to be, she should've known better, but it was too late. This room was filled with memories, memories that had emotions attached, emotions she didn't want to feel. She stared at the bed and remembered confessions, so many I love yous and tender caresses and a first kiss. Elena squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head, trying to erase the feeling that started to invade her being.

She couldn't let herself feel these things, she didn't want it didn't need it. In a fit Elena spun away from the bed and sped to the bookshelves and ripped tome after tome from the shelves. She threw them behind her with speed, chucking each volume as fast as she could. She had almost cleared the entire bookcase when one book caught her attention. It looked familiar, achingly familiar. Unconsciously Elena found her fingers caressing the cover of the sketchbook.

_Perhaps its Damons... it could be his. It's just a book... _During the summer Stefan had been gone she'd spent much of her time at the boarding house. She'd once walked in on Damon at the piano, a book next to him. To her surprise he had been writing music, but he'd refuse to play it for her at the time. _I bet...its probably just music._

Elena knew better, she knew it wasn't Damon's book. Despite her mind screaming to throw it away she found herself cracking the spine. Each page was riddled with sketches, some of werewolves and monsters, others with people or landscapes. Elena found herself backing up towards the bed and seating herself and she flipped through the pages. As she turned each page she felt a lump crawling its way up her throat, a searing pain, and before she knew it it all came flooding back. Her baby brother was gone and every inch of her hurt.

Damon found her moments later, curled up on his bed, tears staining the pillow as she clutched the book in her arms. He was by her side in moments, climbing onto the bed and wrapping his arms around her grief wracked body. Elena felt the lips on her forehead and strong arms that held her. She had been horrible to him, told him she hadn't really loved him and betrayed him, and he was still here, still loving her. The thought only made her cry harder.

"Damon," she said between sniffles.

"hmm..." he responded, his hands rubbing her arms in comfort.

"I'm sorry..."

"Shhhh...its okay."

"It's not, I" she began, but his finger against her lips stopped.

"Later" he said and pulled her closer.

Elena wanted to spend her life apologizing to him, but that would be for later. Now she wanted to rest in his embrace. She had spent so long running from the bad emotions, the ones that had haunted her nightmares, that for now she wanted to bask in the ones that made it worth it. Elena Gilbert laid in Damon Salvatore's arms and let herself feel loved, for she knew what she'd been running from would finally catch up with her.


End file.
